Charmante attention
by sandou01
Summary: Après les septs années d'absence Fried se pose des questions sur sa vie, il rentre de mission blessé et tombe sur une belle jeune femme. Va t-elle pouvoir répondre ses questions?


**Salut,**

 **Je l'ai écrit en collaboration avec un ami, J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

 **Charmante Attention**

Il rentrait de mission, il avait décidé d'y aller seul cette fois, pas qu'il ne s'entendait plus avec les autres membres de son équipe au contraire. Il voulait juste du temps pour lui, du temps pour réfléchir et oui car après sept longues années d'absence, il se demandait ce qu'il aurait pu accomplir durant tant d'année. Serait-il en couple ? Aurait-il un enfant tout comme Arzack et Bisca ? Ou en serait-il toujours au même point ?

L'enchanteur ne savait pas trop, il était perdu, il avait donc pris une mission pour pouvoir penser à autre chose, malheureusement rien ne c'était passé comme prévue. Le verdoyant n'avait pas arrêté de cogiter, si bien qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, il s'était fait blesser par un petit mage à peine aussi fort que lui.  
Il ne voulait surement pas retourner à la guilde ainsi ce serait trop honteux, avec Bixrow, il en entendrait parler pendant des mois et il ne pourrait plus être de la garde rapprochée de Luxus.

Non décidément Fried allait devoir se soigner tout seul comme un grand, et surtout ne rien dire à personne, mais c'était sans compter sur sa bonne étoile. Devant lui se trouvait Mirajane, la plus grande commère de tout Fairy tail, c'était sur, il était fichue, tout le monde allait le savoir ...

Mais à son plus grand étonnement elle lâcha son sac de course et se précipita vers lui, à oui elle allait lui faire la morale aussi.

\- Mon dieu, mais que c'est il passé Fried ? Cria t-elle paniquée.  
\- Rien du tout. Répondit-il en affichant un visage légèrement surpris.  
\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! S'énerva t-elle. En plus tu ne t'ais pas soigné, et si ça s'infectait, tu y as pensé ? Et Wendy qui n'est pas là... Bon je vais acheter de quoi te soigner, toi rentre chez toi je t'y rejoins !

Il ne chercha même pas à la contredire, de toute façon depuis la bataille qu'ils avaient eu il évitait de se mettre contre elle, cette femme le surprendra toujours. Le capitaine de la bande de Raijin s'installa donc chez lui, il ne l'attendit pas longtemps, la barmaid arriva chargée de ses courses, plus celle qu'elle venait de faire pour lui.

Il se surprit à penser que peut être en sept ans, ce serait devenue une routine pour elle de venir chez lui, peut être habiteraient-ils ensemble. Il secoua la tête, c'est vrai qu'elle était bourrée de charme et de gentillesse mais elle lui aurait surement préféré un autre garçon tel que Luxus, oui ils iraient bien ensemble...

Il soupira il ne savait même pas pourquoi ça l'angoissait ces années de vide, il la regarda attentivement posé ses courses sur la table et sortir ce dont elle avait besoin. Puis elle prit un bout de tissu qu'elle passa sous l'eau chaude, puis elle se retourna vers lui les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Tu compte enlever ta veste et ta chemise un jour ou pas ?

Il avala sa salive de travers avant de devenir rouge écrevisse, même si il montrait là encore la même expression habituel sur son visage, bon c'est vrai que ce serait plus simple sans le haut mais tout de même demander ça de but en blanc c'était assez gênant, surtout si c'était une femme comme elle. Après un long soupir pour retrouver son calme, Il retira sa veste rouge et sa chemise blanche, il se retrouva désormais torse nu. Elle s'approcha de lui pour enlever le sang, elle commença par le bras droit et descendit sur le torse.

Il frissonna imperceptiblement quand elle posa sa main sur son épaule gauche comme pour l'empêcher de reculer, puis il la vit sourire. En effet, elle était assez impressionnée par la musculature du magicien, il faut dire qu'été comme hiver il était toujours recouvert de plusieurs tonnes de vêtement sous lequel il était impossible de voir ses muscles. Elle avait déjà vue son torse après l'avoir battue mais il était recouvert de blessure donc elle ne s'y était pas attardé, puis le moment ne s'y prêtait pas et les larmes avait rendu sa vision floue.

Elle était accroupie devant lui tapotant délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal et faire saigner à nouveau, et c'est après une minute que le mage des runes se rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché du regard la voluptueuse poitrine de son amies. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était très bien mise en valeur avec ce décolleté il détourna vivement le regard avant que des idées peu conventionnelle lui traverse l'esprit, tout en essayant de dissimuler tant bien que mal sa gêne, ses rougeurs ne voulant pas partir de son visage stoïque qu'il s'efforça d'afficher.

Mirajane ne remarqua pas le trouble de son ami trop concentrée à s'appliquer à sa tache, après avoir bien nettoyé la plaie, elle prit de quoi le désinfecter.

\- Bon ça va piquer car il n'avait plus de produit pour désinfecter j'ai donc pris une bouteille de saké, après tout ça reste de l'alcool. Rigola t-elle.  
\- Mais ça ne va pas ! Hurla t-il instantanément.  
\- Allons, cesse de faire l'enfant sinon je verse toute la bouteille. Menaça t-elle.

Il déglutie discrètement craignant le pire, il recula sur le sofa espérant s'éloigner le plus possible de la démone aux cheveux blancs mais il finit allonger sous elle, la blanche avait un sourire doux et innocent, un coton dans une main et la bouteille dans l'autre.

Elle versa un peu de liquide sur le coton et l'approcha doucement du bras, non sens posé la bouteille sur la petit table basse à côté. Quand elle toucha le bras il hurla tout en se débattant comme un forcené mais la bougresse le maintenant d'une poigne ferme. Après avoir finit de désinfecter le bras elle saisit le saké et un autre bout de coton mais Fried ne se contenta plus de la regarder. Il essaya de prendre la bouteille des mains, et avec des gestes brusques, tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est de les faire basculer tout deux du canapé.

L'alcool c'était renversé sur la robe de la jeune femme, laissant apparaître ses formes généreuses. Il s'écarta rapidement bafouillant des excuses, les joues rougies de gêne. Elle se releva à son tour soupirant, elle lui répondit qu'elle allait prendre une douche, et qu'elle continuerait après et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de s'enfuir.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tandis que le vert essayait de ramener ses pensées sur terre sinon lui aussi risquait d'avoir besoin d'une douche mais froide cette fois. Il se rassit sur le canapé attendant la démone qui ne mit pas longtemps à prendre sa douche. Elle en ressortie affublée d'une simple chemise blanche.

\- J'ai trouvé cette chemise dans la salle de bain, ça ne te dérange pas si je te l'emprunte, c'est juste le temps que mes vêtements soient propre ?

Il dégluti alors même que ses fantasmes sur cette femme revenait au galop, elle reprit la bouteille dans lequel restait un fond de saké. Elle ne versa sur le coton et s'approcha de lui, il n'intervint pas cette fois, espérant que la douleur lui ferrait pensé à autre chose. Elle se mit à genou devant lui posant sa main gauche sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

La mage de take-over le torturait, entre ses jambes ainsi il ne put que laisser son corps s'exprimer espérant qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Mais comble de la malchance quand elle revint vers lui après être partie chercher les bandages elle effleura la proéminence de l'enchanteur. Il poussa un léger gémissement qu'elle entendit, elle posa son regard sur la bosse et remonta son visage vers celui du mage. Elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents, mais était-ce un sourire avant qu'elle se mette en colère ou un sourire qui voulait dire je n'ai rien vue. Il se posait des questions, prenant peur de l'éventuelle réaction de la barmaid.

\- Je m'occuperais de ça après, chaque chose en son temps.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le regard concupiscent de la jeune femme lui affirma qu'elle ne mentait pas. Sa respiration se fit soudain erratique, à cette instant il désirait la jeune femme bien plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà désiré dans sa vie. Elle prit son temps pour passer les bandages, laissant couler ses doigts sur la peau du jeune homme qui n'en pouvait plus.

Sa tâche accomplie elle se mit à califourchon sur le jeune homme qui retrouva son visage au niveau de la poitrine de la mage. Elle passa sensuellement ses doigts dans la longue chevelure du jeune homme, puis elle se rapprocha du visage. Leurs yeux fixant celui de l'autre, ils purent chacun sentir le souffle de l'autre. Puis, pris d'une impatience certaine, il se jeta sur ses lèvres, dévorant avidement cette bouche. Il passa ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme, puis les passa dans le dos pour la coller à lui.

Il délaissa les lèvres pulpeuses pour descendre dans le cou, laissant une marque sur la clavicule. Elle soupirait d'aise ondulant son corps contre le sien.

\- Moi qui pensait ne pas être ton genre...  
\- Tu es le genre de tout homme Mirajane. Souffla t-il.

Elle passa les mains sur le torse mutilé du garçon tout en descendant un peu plus bas tandis que les siennes avait défait les boutons de la chemise qu'elle portait. Il écarta les pans du haut sans lui enlever et s'attaqua à l'opulente poitrine qui s'offrait à lui. Il prit un des seins en bouche, flattant le téton durcis de sa langue qui la fit sortir des gémissements.

Elle descendit sa main droite dans le pantalon, le déboutonnant au passage et passa avec délicatesse toute sa paume sur le 5ème membre déjà fièrement dressé de son amant. Il lâcha un son rauque, puis il décida de se levé afin d'enlever son vêtement tout en embrassant la blanche.

Elle le refit s'asseoir en le poussant sur le sofa, lui écartant les jambes et se positionnant pour mieux voir la chose tant convoité. Il la regarda faire ses yeux embrumé d'envie, il rejeta la tête en arrière quand elle passa sa langue dessus. Elle le mit alors dans sa bouche, le goûtant comme à une friandise qu'elle désirait depuis des années, exécutant des mouvements de va-et-vient et allant de plus en plus vite.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au vert pour laisser sa semence se déverser, il voulu s'excuser prenant le bout de tissus resté sur la table basse pour lui essuyer ce qu'elle n'avait pu avaler. Elle lui sourit avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuse et de se redresser. Elle le fit s'allonger sur le canapé avant de faire de même sur lui. Elle prit le temps de frotter son intimité à celle du garçon qui se redressa bien vite. Elle se pencha à son oreille avant de murmurer sensuellement :

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je te désir Fried...

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour inverser leur position et descendre ses doigts dans l'antre de la jeune fille. Il put constater qu'elle était déjà mouillé, il sourit malicieusement avant de ramener ses doigts devant lui. Il la taquina sur son humidité déjà abondante, la barwoman étira ses lèvres avant de lâcher un rire cristallin.

\- C'est de ta faute. Lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille.

Il en frissonna, quoi qu'il dise ou quoi qu'il fasse, elle avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui. Elle lui fit un regard aguicheur avant de lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille, pour se venger il fit de même avec le cou gracile de la jeune femme. Puis il la pénétra lentement leur laissant le temps de se délecter de cette nouvelle sensation.

Elle lâcha son prénom dans un souffle avant de s'agripper à son dos. Quand il fut enfin entièrement en sa dulcinée, il se retira presque entièrement d'elle rapidement avant de la pénétrer à nouveau d'un coup plus brutal. Elle laissa un cri aigu s'échapper, et lui griffa le dos ce qui le fit grimacer.

Il recommença le même mouvement mais de façon plus douce, elle lui demande d'accélérer la cadence, ce qu'il lui accorde. Elle passa ses belles jambes fines derrière son dos, pendant qu'il s'occupait de sa poitrine tout en l'embrassant dans le coup.

\- Mir-mira si tu savais de-depuis combien de temps je-j'attend ça. Murmure t-il a bout de souffle.

Elle l'embrasse langoureusement, laissant sa langue entamer un ballet avec sa jumelle. Il accentua ses coups de bassin, la faisant gémir plus fort et plus intensément. Quand enfin il sentie la jeune femme se cambrer et trembler, il comprit qu'elle arrivait bientôt. Il mit ses mains sur les cuisses tout en allant de plus en plus vite. La féminité de la barmaid se contracta alors sur sa masculinité, libérant un cri de jouissance par la même occasion.

Il continua l'acte avant de lui même arriver au point culminant et de se déversé en elle. Il était épuisé, il s'effondra sur elle et de ses bras graciles elle l'entoura caressant cette longue chevelure verdoyante soyeuse.

Il se réveilla bien plus tard toujours dans les bras de Mirajane qui lui caressait les bras de ses doigts fins. Il remonta vers son visage qui lui souriait. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui demander de se lever.

\- Il faut que je me dépêche sinon Lisanna et Elfeman vont s'inquiéter. Dit-elle.  
\- Tu reviens quand ? Demanda t-il encore endormie.

Elle rit et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de lui souffler "Bientôt", puis elle partie non sans lui lancé un sourire avant de fermer la porte mais juste avant il cru la voir ce retourner et lui soufflé trois petit mots, auxquels il répondit affectueusement.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Mirajane...

* * *

 **Salut! Voilà une fic bien triste et court, j'ai été moi même peiné quand je les écrits, pour une fois que j'écris un drame.. Et pourtant je déteste ça**

 **N'oubliez pas un petit commentaire!**


End file.
